


Coming Home

by TheDemigodPaladin



Series: Coming Home Again [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemigodPaladin/pseuds/TheDemigodPaladin
Summary: First the Galra, then the Atlas.James couldn't even remember the last time he went home and saw his family. So, when the Atlas touchs back down on Earth, the first thing his mind jumps to is his mother. His siblings. Hell, even his stupid, son of a bitch father.





	Coming Home

James Griffin was a man of many talents. He was the leader of the MFE pilots, a skilled pilot in general and he liked to consider himself a good baker. But that was the last thing on his mind when the Atlas touched the ground. Shiro and the remaining Paladins went first, followed by Iverson, Veronica, Sam and Curtis with the MFE pilots right behind them. James scanned the crowd that had gathered. Nothing. “It’s okay Griffin.” Kinkade said, placing a hand on James’ shoulder. “She has to be here. She has to. She must have survived the attack.” He muttered. Katie looked behind her to them. “Is he okay?” She asked, pointing to James. “I’m fine. Just looking for my family.” Katie nodded. “I understand. My stupid brother was held captive by the Galra for a year and a half. I’m sure they’re fine.” 

 

Unsurprisingly, Lance and Veronica were practically attacked by their family the second they stepped off the Atlas. Keith was embraced by Lance’s mother and James smiled. Krolia hung back a little next to James. “Where’s your family?” She asked. It wasn’t in a haughty way, but rather a concerning one, the way a stranger might ask a young lost child where his mother was. James shook his head. “I,... I don’t know. I thought they’d be here but, my mom. I haven’t seen her since the Galra attacked.” Krolia sighed. “I’m afraid there’s not much I can do,” She admitted as they walked inside. “Sam might know, but other than that,...” The comms blared to life. “Lieutenant James Griffin, please report to Commander Iverson’s office immediately.” “Go.” Krolia said. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

James wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he stepped into Iverson’s office. Iverson smiled at him. “Take a seat Griffin.” He said gruffly. “I hear that you didn’t have a welcome today.” James nodded. “I had some of my people do some digging, and we found an address belonging to a May Griffin. Would that be her?” James nodded enthusiastically. “Good. We can tell her to now stop calling my office asking where her son is!” 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

James looked up from the computer screen at the house in front of him. It was a cute house, lots of toys in the yard, probably left from his younger brothers, and flowers hanging from baskets off the porch. Loud music blasted from within the house, a sign that his sister, Jacelynn, was home and having a non-stop dance party. Kinkade clapped his shoulder. “Go.” He demanded, no ordered. James nodded and threw himself out of the car. Within his adrenaline rush, he didn’t hear the music stop and his sister scream for their mother. A second after James rang the doorbell, he was practically buried underneath his family. “Ma.” James complained as his siblings started to release their grips on him. “I can’t breathe.” 

“But you’re home.” She brushed a piece of his bangs out of his face. 

“You are home and safe and that’s what matters most to me.”


End file.
